La curiosidad mató al saiyajin
by Rezzu-MJ
Summary: Oneshot. Sabía que estaba mal, sabía que se estaba arriesgando a ser descubierto, pero Gohan no pudo evitarlo. Tenía que saberlo. GhVi... más o menos. [Traducción del oneshot por Ms. Videl Son]


**Gomen nasai por algunas expresiones que no tienen una traducción exacta al español. Por esto seguramente encontrarán una que otra cosilla diferente.**

**NOTA: ¿Tengo cara de Akira? ¿O Toriyama? Eso pensé.**

**Adicionalmente, éste oneshot es una traducción de "Curiosity Killed the Saiyan" por Ms. Videl Son.**

* * *

><p><span>La curiosidad mató al saiyajin<span>

* * *

><p>Sabía que estaba mal, sabía que se estaba arriesgando a ser descubierto, pero Gohan no pudo evitarlo. <em>Tenía <em>que saberlo.

Con su corazón a mil, el tímido semi-saiyajin dirigió una mano temblorosa hacia el objeto de su curiosidad. La desteñida mochila amarilla no forcejeó mientras la halaba hacia él, no chilló cuando levantó la solapa, ni tampoco mordió su mano cuando tiró del cordón para abrirla. Estaba accediendo a ser explorada- no, _quería_ que mirara su contenido- y Gohan no podía contener la curiosidad que lo impulsaba a echarle un vistazo a su interior.

A primera vista, no había nada particularmente interesante. La etiqueta cosida en el interior –"VIDEL", decía,- le recordó momentáneamente que estaba husmeando en propiedad privada, pero Gohan tragó saliva y siguió escarbando el misterioso morral. Química… Álgebra II… Inglés… Literatura… los mismos libros que él mismo tenía en su bandolera. Un par de cuadernos argollados, una carpeta, un estuche para lápices… ¡Eso no podía ser todo!

Resoplando con decepcionada frustración, el semi-saiyajin adolescente reorganizó los útiles escolares como estaban antes. ¿Eso era todo lo que las chicas llevaban consigo? Bulma siempre le había dicho que la cartera de una mujer- y, por extensión, su mochila, bolsa de deporte, bolsa de mano, monedero, lonchera y otros bolsos- era sagrada, y que estaba prohibido que los hombres la exploraran.

De ahí la curiosidad de Gohan cuando Videl dejó su mochila desatendida en la mesa que compartía con él en la biblioteca mientras iba al baño. Aún seguía esperando que el bolso cediera sus oscuros secretos, pero aún tenía esperanza de descubrir algo.

Luego de echarle un vistazo rápido a la entrada para asegurarse de que su compañera no estuviese a punto de entrar, abrió el bolsillo de afuera y metió su mano. Toqueteó el interior por unos segundos, creyendo momentáneamente que estaba vacío, hasta que sus dedos hicieron contacto con algo largo y delgado.

'¡Ajá!' pensó con entusiasmo, seguro de que al fin había descubierto algo. Era muy corto para ser un bolígrafo - y un poco más grueso, además – y estaba cubierto por una delgada capa de plástico. Claro, podía ser un caramelo o una pastilla, pero con un poco de suerte era algo especial. Algo que sólo una _niña _pudiera tener.

Emocionado, Gohan sacó su mano bruscamente e hizo caer todos los libros y papeles presentes en la mesa. Se estremeció cuando todos los ocupantes de la biblioteca (es decir, ambos ocupantes) lo callaron bruscamente, se disculpó suave y rápidamente, aunque estaba demasiado entusiasmado por su descubrimiento como para sentirse realmente arrepentido.

Dejando los libros en el suelo por un momento, Gohan abrió su mano para encontrar…

¿Un cigarrillo? No… se parecía más a un cigarro. Un cigarro blanco… pero Videl no fumaba, ¿verdad? ¿Y qué tipo de persona le pondría "Tampax" a una marca de carcinógenos?

"_A-hem,_" alguien tosió con irritación, haciendo que el curioso semi-saiyajin se congelara al instante, la prueba incriminatoria puesta inocentemente sobre la palma de su mano. "¿Se puede saber de _dónde_ sacaste eso, Gohan?"

Gohan se volteó lentamente para afrontar su perdición- más bien su compañera. Sus ojos violeta lo observaban con frialdad y una vena palpitaba visiblemente en su sien. Sus dedos estaban dándole golpecitos impacientes al brazo contrario, quien estaba cruzado con su otro par sobre sus pechos mientras esperaba que dijera algo para defenderse a sí mismo.

"Yo… puedo explicarlo…" susurró Gohan, gimoteando ligeramente en la parte de atrás de su garganta. "Sólo estaba revisando tu mochila y-"

_POW._

Treinta minutos después, Gohan despertó en el piso de la biblioteca con un dolor de cabeza y una nariz sensible. Videl ya no estaba a la vista (ni tampoco su mochila), pero había dejado una nota pegada en su pecho. Decía:

_No estabas sangrando __tanto__, así que te tapé._

_-Videl_

_PD: Si te vuelvo a ver metiendo tus manos en mi bolso, nadie encontrará tu cuerpo. Sé dónde enterrar los trozos._

Gohan examinó su cuerpo, pero no encontró la herida aludida en la nota. Pero, luego de revisar su rostro, encontró un… algo atascado en su fosa nasal izquierda. Era suave… algodonoso… tenía una cuerda…

Luego de sacarlo de su orificio herido, Gohan observó el objeto. Era…

… un cigarro?


End file.
